


Quick and Painless

by Deliophobia (Kiss_Shining)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Implied Romance, No Plot/Plotless, Offhand Fic, Quintuple Drabble, Squick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:24:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiss_Shining/pseuds/Deliophobia
Summary: Pan demands for Trunks to come in on Parents Day.





	Quick and Painless

A crumpled piece of paper was tossed onto Trunks’ desk. Pausing mid-stroke on the keyboard, he looked up.

“What’s that supposed to be?”

Pan folded her arms, staring down at him defiantly.

“Why don’t you find out?”

“If you can’t tell, I’m a little busy right now,” he retorted, gesturing to the piles of paperwork, the scattered, discarded Styrofoam empty cups of coffee, and the multiplicity of tabs on his laptop. “Unless it’s really important, it’ll have to wait.”

“It _is _important,” she snapped. “So hurry up and look at it and give me your answer.”

Sighing, he pushed the computer aside and picked up the ball of paper on his desk.

“It’s not a love letter, is it?”

“Wha—don’t be stupid,” she stuttered, and his eyes danced with mirth for a second. It died just as quickly when he saw what was in his hand.

“Pan…”

“So can you do it or not?”

“It’s not a matter of can I or can’t I, it’s…this is a letter.”

“Yes.”

“For Parent’s Day.”

“_Yes_,” she repeated, and her voice carried a hint of irritation this time around. “Your point?”

“…What about Gohan?”

“Dad’s too busy to come,” she said, sullen. “He’s been working on a stupid presentation for that national conference next week. And mom’s too fussy. She’ll just make me look bad.”

“And Goten?”

She opened her mouth and then closed it. Obviously she hadn’t even considered him as an option.

“Instead of wasting my time, just say you don’t want to do it,” she snapped instead, and reached out to snatch the paper away from him. Trunks pulled back at the very last minute, and all she grabbed was air.

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it,” he retorted. “It’s on the 25th, right? If your parents aren’t available, then I’ll go.”

She brightened so much that her face glowed, and she threw herself at him.

“Oh, thank you so much, Trunks! I knew I could count on you. I promise that it’ll be quick and painless; it’s just four hours, that’s all.”

He smiled fondly as she rubbed her cheeks against his, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Maybe it would be a nice time to take a break from his job anyhow.

* * *

Quick and painless, Pan had said? Trunks begged to differ.

It was the most tumultuous four hours of his life between the prodding, the blatant staring, and the flirting. God, the flirting. He never knew that old women could be so frisky even after their hormones all but died and their dentures were the only remotely young thing about them, but they still managed to do it. He ended up talking way more than he thought he’d have to and getting way more stressed than he ought to. It was Parent’s Day, for god’s sake. Parents came in to watch their kids during abbreviated school hours, not _this._

Never again, he promised himself as Pan dragged his exhausted carcass to his car. Not even for a million smiles and a lifetime’s worth of hugs. It just wasn’t worth the aggravation.


End file.
